ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales From A Not So Ordinary Magic School (Mystic Academy Special Dork Diaries Crossover Episode)
Tales From A Not So Ordinary Magic School 'is a special crossover episode with Dork Diaries and Mystic Academy in season 2 Characters *Nikki Maxwell *Zoey *Chloe *Mackenzie *Tiffany *Jessica *Hayley *Ava *Holly *Roxy Fieriblaze *Waverly Merfin *Windy Breezestorm *Eliza Greenwood *Electra Voltson *Aurora Glimmer *Carissa Darkthorn *Angelina Lightflora *Violet Nebula *Cori Chrono *Headmistress Tamora *Zane Hexter *More to be added Plot Nikki Maxwell is having a walk in the park with her besties Chloe and Zoey, as they admire the beautiful new Lily Meadow. Which they only seen rarely and only on the first day of spring. Little did they know they know that mean girls Tiffany and Mackenzie were spying on them. the girls discover a cute little shop called "Holly's Trinket Stop" their enter the store and browse the cookies and flowers. Zoey discovers a pretty little door outside a window. Holly insists they don't enter since there's a rat infestation. suspicious of Holly 's weird behavior, Nikki and the girls go outside anyway while Holly chases after them. Nikki trips and accidentally opens the door and falls in. Her friends go after her and tiffany and Mackenzie follow them with their wicked plan, as they fall into Mysticalia Awhile later, their found by Aurora Glimmer and her friends at the prestigious Mystic Academy. After asking them what happened to them, she realizes their human and runs away to the Headmistress. The Dork Diaries Crew ends up in the office with the Mystic Academy Girls. After explaining what happened, they realized that Lily Meadows holds a portal to magical world of Mysticalia. The girls use a spell to blend as magical beings at school, but have trouble fitting in with the magical way of life. More coming soon Magic Battles '''Aurora Glimmer (Magic Elemental Pixie) Vs Nikki Maxwell (Floral Elemental) (Aurora Wins) ' 'Waverly Merfins (Water Elemental Mermaid) Vs Mackenzie (Fire) (Waverly wins) ' 'Carissa Darkthorn (Dark elemental shadow) VS Tiffany (Lightning elemental) (Carissa wins) ' 'Tiffany Vs Helpless Gnome (Tiffany wins) ' 'Carissa Vs Mackenzie And Tiffany (carissa wins) ' 'more coming soon ' Spells Used *'Magica Porta (used by Aurora Glimmer) ' *'Chrono Transforma (Used by Headmistress Tamora) ' *'Flora Growth (used by Nikki Maxwell) ' *'Spectral Sightora (used by Zoey) ' *'Crystala Sprouting (used by chloe ) ' *'Inferna Elegana (used by mackenzie) ' *'Plasma Fall (used by tiffany) ' *'Aqua Piphany (used by ava) ' *'Glowia Lotus (used by hayley) ' *'''Chrono Chania (used by Jessica) *'Shadia Spade (used by Carissa) ' *'Aqua Tide (used by Waverly) ' *'Glowia Shina (used by Angelina) ' *'Magica Erosia (used by Aurora) ' *'Terra Roxa (used by Eliza) ' *'Techno Giga (used by Electra) ' *'Astro Blitz (used by Violet) ' *'Chrono Charade (used by Cori) ' *'Inferna Burna (used by Roxy)' *'Aera Aromase (used by Windy) ' *'Shadia Metro (used by Carissa) ' *'Floral Pollenisa (used by nikki) ' *'Shadia Strikira (used by Carissa) ' Quotes * "Aww, that meadow is so beautiful! " (Zoey) * "We need to follow them!" ( mackenzie) * "Where are we?" ( nikki) * "I dunno! I found them laying on the ground in the garden outside..." " Oh my gem! Their humans! " (Aurora) * "What!?! Magic is REAL?!?" ( nikki) * "Holly has never failed at her job before..." ( Tamora) * "Ugh, You humans are disgusting," ( Carissa) * "We have magic!!!" ( Chloe) * "This school is GORGEOUS," ( Tiffany) * "Your really really bad at magic," ( Violet) * "Why can't I perform a stupid spell!?!" ( Mackenzie) * "Cause ya ain't a magical being, it's gonna be harder for you," ( Eliza) * "You'll get the hang of it!" ( Windy) * "Ya know, you can teleport, right?" ( Roxy ) * "''Carissa!?! Zane!?!" '' (nikki) * "We're just friends," ( Zane) * "I don't trust you, Nikki, I never will," ( carissa) * "Don't mind Carissa," ( Angelina) * "I bet your gonna enjoy humans 101 class," ( Electra) * "I know i do!" ( Aurora) * "Tiffany and Mackenzie are really rude," ( Windy) * "I know, their such Drama witches," ( cori) * "You guys are so weak at magic, let me show you true power..." ( Carisssa) * "I never wanna leave this hogwarts!" ( Zoey) Trivia *This is the first time Nikki,Chloe, Zoey, Tiffany and Mackenzie use magic **Nikki becomes a floral elemental to pass off as a magical being. Chloe becomes a crystal elemental, Zoey a color elememtal, Tiffany a lightning elemental, and Mackenzie a fire elemental, hayley becomes a light elemental. Jessica a magic elemental. And ava a water elemental. **Mackenzie and Tiffany, and their mean girl friends become the outcasts in this episode, due to having poor control of their magic **Nikki and her bffs join in a magic battle and lose. **Nikki, Tiffany, Chloe, Zoey, And Mackenzie all fight against Carissa and the main characters of Mystic Academy. And fail. *Due to this episode taking place in Season 2, Carissa shows signs of a crush on Zane, And Zane shows signs of a crush on her. **When their alone together, they fall in love with each other faster and in some cases almost kiss each other ***Nikki wittnesses Carissa and Zane ''almost '' kissing each other. ****Carissa and Zane deny their obvious love for each other in front of Nikki. *Carissa shows signs of disliking humans, and teases Nikki and everyone. *This episode was originally gonna be titled "A Mystical Myth" which would be a Crossover with Percy Jackson. But it was canceled due to different aesthetics and moods. (Percy Jackson is action packed with loads of violence, while mystic academy is more pleasant and feminine, but still has some pretty good battles,) Although Rick Rioridan hasn't completely dismissed the idea. *This episode reveals that the Dork Diaries universe co exists along with mysticalia. *A book based on the episode is planned to be released on Wattpad. *Mackenzie, Tiffany , Hayley, Ava, and Jessica become infamous magic terrorists by the end of episode, and as a result, their punished by serving Dragon poop scooping duty, are stripped of their magic, and banned from ever visiting Mysticalia. *Mackenzie and Tiffany flirt with Zane, much to Carissa's dismay. **Although, Zane reveals that he loves someone else, which leads him and Carissa to almost share a kiss. *This is the first time the Dork Diaries girls hair change color. **Nikki 's hair turns light pink, zoey's turns red with yellow and blue streaks. Chris's turns sparkly purple. mackenzie's ombres to red. Tiffany's has streaks of platinum blonde, with streaks of light blue and pale pink. Jessica's turns indigo and magenta. Ava's turns turquoise. Hayley's turns butter yellow. **Nikki's pigtails become flower shaped. *The Dork Diaries characters have a spell put on them, causing them to still remember their adventure, but be forbidden from ever telling anyone. **This is an alternative to wiping their memory, *The portal closes at noon, which causes the Dork Diaries girls have to attend school at Mystic Academy. *Tiffany buys a magic pink bracelet which gives her the power of hyper mobility. (Super fast reflexes) mainly to help her take more selfies. *Brandon makes a brief cameo at the end of the episode. Category:Mystic Academy Category:VioletDreams17's Ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Dork diaries